Percussion practice pads are used by musicians to simulate a playing experience. Practice pads are frequently used when warming up/practicing before a performance where noise concerns prevent practice on actual percussion instrument. Typically designed to be supported on a flat surface, conventional practice pads are not portable. Other practice pads include pad surfaces attached to stands/mounts, simulating a drum set. As such, neither individual practice pads nor mounted practice pads are portable or otherwise associated with an actual percussion instrument. That is, conventional practice pads must be supported by a stand/mount or tabletop surface. Thus, there remains a need for a practice pad that is both portable and easily associated and/or affixed to a corresponding percussion instrument.